Himiko Uchiha
by Lia Angelique
Summary: Himiko Uchiha découvre le massacre de son clan à l'exception de Sasuke, lorsqu'elle rentre au village après une mission de trois ans. Elle décide d'obtenir la garde de son neveu et de chercher la vérité derrière le massacre, sûre et certaine qu'Itachi n'aurait jamais commis un tel acte sans raison. La colère du sanglier de la gourmandise, Merlin peut remuer ciel et terre!
1. Chapter 1

**Himiko Uchiha**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto et Seven Deadly Sins ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne possède qu'Himiko et les changements qu'elle cause dans le récit.**

 **Pour son prénom, dîtes-moi si vous préférez Himiko ou Mikohime.**

 **Si vous souhaitez utiliser Himiko dans n'importe quel type de projet veuillez m'en faire part au préalable, vous avez ma bénédiction, mais j'aimerai quand même être au courant.**

* * *

 **Prologue : Retour à Konoha**

Le soleil était presque couché, quand une ombre sortit de la forêt qui entourait Konoha. L'ombre ne perdit pas de temps et en quelques secondes elle parvint devant les portes du village gardées par deux Chunins, Izumo et Kotetsu.

_ Vos papiers, s'il vous plait, demanda Izumo en levant la tête pour s'adresser à l'inconnue encapuchonnée.

Il avait plut pendant plusieurs heures aujourd'hui, alors la figure portait encore un manteau vert feuille à capuche, même si cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que la pluie avait cessé.

_ Tenez, répondit l'inconnue en sortant de son sac à dos ses papiers.

Sa voix indiquait qu'il s'agissait probablement d'une femme d'une trentaine d'année. Elle tendit silencieusement ses papiers d'identité au chunin qui les saisit et les vérifia immédiatement.

_ Tout est…. QUOI ?!... C-C-C'est im-im-impossible ?!, s'exclama Izumo stupéfait par ce qu'il venait de lire.

Ses yeux écarquillés étaient bloqués sur le nom inscrit sur les papiers.

_ Humm ? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?, enquerra gentiment la figure en voyant l'étrange réaction du chunin.

_ Madame, pourriez-vous me montrer votre visage, s'il vous plait ?, demanda le chunin en se ressaisissant très vite.

_ Bien sûr, répondit la femme en enlevant immédiatement sa capuche puis son manteau.

Izumo se figea sur place en contemplant l'élégante femme qui lui faisait face. L'inconnue était une belle trentenaire avec des yeux et de longs cheveux bouclés noirs ébène et un visage avec des traits fins et gracieux. Elle portait sous son large manteau une longue robe violet foncé à fente avec par-dessus un haut ouvert de kimono marron chocolat avec l'emblème du clan Uchiha cousu dans le dos, maintenu par un obi violet foncé à motif floral marron. Au lieu des sandales ninjas habituelles, elle avait des bottes noirs à talons aiguilles aux pieds et des bas en toile filée, ses mains et ses avant-bras étaient protégés par des gantelets noirs en fer. Sur son coup, on pouvait voir un tatouage en forme de sanglier pourpre. Même si cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, Izumo reconnaissait tout de même sans difficulté ce visage, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que la personne face à lui était la célèbre jonin.

Izumo plaça ses mains pour faire le signe de rupture, car il se croyait prisonnier d'un genjutsu, tandis que Kotetsu s'était mis sur ses gardes et avait activé son chakra pour signaler un problème.

_ Izumo et Kotetsu pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites ? Je sais que cela fait plusieurs années que nous ne nous sommes pas vu, mais vous ne m'avez tout de même pas oublié ?, demanda la kunoichi en fronçant les sourcils et en agitant ses mains devant le visage d'Izumo.

Quelques secondes plus tard, quatre ANBUs arrivèrent devant les portes de la ville en réponse au signal de Kotetsu.

Immédiatement, les ANBUs se mirent en position de combat devant une perplexe kunoichi.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Je pars en mission pendant trois ans et c'est comme cela que vous m'accueillez ?! Surtout toi, Yugao ! Comment peux-tu songer à lever ton arme contre moi, ton ancien professeur ? On dirait qu'il va falloir que je te rééduque !, déclara la mystérieuse kunoichi en invoquant un fouet qu'elle avait scellé sur son gantelet.

Il s'agissait d'un fouet en métal, spécialement conçu pour conduire le chakra, avec un manche noir, l'ANBU dénommée Yugao se mit à frissonner quand elle vit le fouet.

_ Im-im-impossible ! Ce fouet, c'est Iron nightmare, le fouet préféré de sensei ! Comment est-ce possible ?, chuchota Yugao en tremblant d'effroi face à ce fouet qui hante toutes ses nuits.

Ses trois collègues se figèrent en entendant ses mots, ils avaient tous entendu les vieilles rumeurs sur ce fouet et sa propriétaire, ils existaient des dizaines d'histoire abracadabrantes liées à cette arme. Certains racontaient qu'elle était responsable de la cicatrice au visage du quatrième mizukage, d'autres disaient que ce fouet avait tranché une dizaine de shinobis d'Iwa en un coup. Enfin bref, le plus important était que ce fouet et sa propriétaire étaient tous deux craints et renommés dans le monde shinobis.

_ Bon, pourriez-vous enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?! J'en ai assez de perdre mon temps, je dois faire mon rapport au seigneur Hokage !, s'exclama la kunoichi sur un ton glacé complètement à l'opposé de celui qu'elle avait employé à son arrivée.

_ Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour avoir tenté d'infiltrer le village de Konoha !, répondit le chef du groupe d'ANBU.

_ Kakashi Hatake, qu'est-ce que tu as bu aujourd'hui pour me sortir une chose aussi stupide ? Non sérieusement, je rentre après trois ans et vous m'accueillez en essayant de m'arrêter, je sais qu'être ANBU n'est pas facile, mais tout de même ! Accuser une camarade d'infiltration, il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire à quel point, cette sentence est aberrante ! Il semblerait que je doive aussi revoir ton éducation, si tu n'es même plus capable de distinguer un camarade d'un ennemi, s'indigna la jonin.

Les quatre ANBU ne perdirent pas une seconde pour attaquer la kunoichi qui les voyant se précipiter sur elle, sauta en l'air pour éviter l'attaque. Comprenant que les mots étaient devenus inutiles pour régler cette histoire, elle infusa son chakra dans son fouet qu'elle agita en direction des quatre ANBUs. Ses quatre adversaires subirent de plein fouet son attaque, le coup avait touché leur torse et déchiré leur veste.

_ Vous en voulez encore ? Là, j'ai retenu ma force, mais j'aurais parfaitement pu vous briser des côtes avec ce simple coup, si j'étais vous je me rendrais avant que je ne m'y mette sérieusement !, déclara avec arrogance la kunoichi.

Les quatre ANBUs se remirent en position, ignorant complètement son avertissement, mais avant qu'ils ne l'attaquent à nouveau, une silhouette apparut entre eux et la kunoichi les stoppant ainsi dans leur élan.

_ Seigneur Hokage !, salua la kunoichi en mettant un genou à terre pour s'adresser au troisième Hokage.

_ Cela faisait longtemps, Himiko. Je suis heureux de te voir en vie, répondit le troisième Hokage en indiquant à la dénommée Himiko qu'elle pouvait se relever.

_ Moi aussi, je suis heureuse d'être enfin de retour, malgré cet accueil désastreux. Je vous aurais bien fait mon rapport plus tôt, si ces incapables ne s'étaient pas mis en travers de mon chemin, déclara Himiko en fusillant les deux chunins et les quatre ANBU du regard.

_ Je te demande de leur pardonner leur réaction, il y a eu en ton absence un accident qui a causé leur réaction. Je t'en parlerai une fois que tu m'auras fait ton rapport, expliqua l'Hokage en disparaissant.

Immédiatement, Himiko utilisa le shunshin pour le suivre dans son bureau, qui n'avait pas du tout changé en trois ans.

Sarutobi Hiruzen s'était rassis à son bureau et avait repris sa pipe pour écouter son rapport qu'elle délivra par écrit ainsi qu'à haute voix.

Trois ans plus tôt, Himiko Uchiha après avoir achevé une mission de rang A était entrée en contact avec d'étranges combattants qu'elle avait vaincu puis interrogé. Là, elle avait appris qu'il venait d'un autre continent au-delà de l'océan et que grâce à un changement exceptionnel de condition climatique, ils avaient réussi à traverser l'océan jusqu'aux nations élémentaires. Himiko avait en urgence envoyé ses prisonniers à Konoha avec un rapport grâce à l'une de ses invocations, elle s'était posté près de la plage au le groupe avait débarqué pour plus de précaution afin d'attendre la réponse de Sarutobi. Quelques plus tard, elle avait reçu l'ordre de traverser l'océan pour enquêter sur cette nouvelle terre et stopper toutes potentielles invasions. Elle avait bien sûr obéit et était parti avec le bateau du groupe qu'elle avait vaincu.

Himiko commença son récit en déclarant qu'elle avait pendant la traversée éliminé trois autres groupes de guerriers, qu'elle était arrivée environ un mois plus tard sur le continent de Brittania, là où elle commença à mener son enquête. Elle se rendit très vite compte que personne ne pouvait y utiliser le chakra, mais qu'ils avaient à la place des pouvoirs magiques et certaines aptitudes qui présentaient certaines familiarités avec les techniques à base de chakra. Sur ce continent, les personnes les plus puissantes n'étaient pas les ninjas qui n'existaient même pas, mais ce que l'on appelait les chevaliers sacrés, des combattants partageant des valeurs similaires à celles des samurais, qui défendaient leur royaume respectif. La kunoichi avait donc pris l'initiative d'infiltrer l'un de ses ordres pour en apprendre plus et elle avait réussi à devenir chevalier sacré du plus puissant des royaumes de ce continent Liones.

Elle avait intégré sur l'ordre du roi Bartra un groupe de chevalier nommé les Seven Deadly Sins, où elle s'était fait connaître sous l'identité de Merlin, le sanglier de la gourmandise, qui était à l'origine de son tatouage au cou. Pendant plus de deux ans, elle avait combattu aux côtés des chevaliers sacrés pour glaner des informations et ce qu'elle avait appris, était terrifiant. Démons, fées, géants, tous ces êtres de conte de fées existaient sur ce continent. Elle parla même d'un de ses collègues qui était immortel !

_ Je vous prie de me pardonner de n'avoir pas pu obtenir plus de renseignements, mais j'étais poursuivie par les autres ordres de chevaliers qui nous ont accusés de comploter contre le royaume. J'ai jugé préférable de ne pas prendre davantage de risque et de rentrer discrètement à Konoha pour tout vous raconter, acheva-t-elle finalement.

_ Et tu as bien fait, nous avons grâce à toi une bien meilleure connaissance des nations étrangères au-delà de l'océan, que le reste des villages cachés. J'aimerai que tu discute avec Inoichi et Shikaku de la magie dont tu m'as parlé, cela pourrait devenir un avantage pour notre village, déclara le Sandaime.

_ Il en sera fait, seigneur Hokage, mais pourrais-je rentrer chez moi cette nuit et discuter avec eux demain ? Je n'ai pas très envie de m'attirer les foudres de Yoshino, si je retiens trop tard son époux, répondit Himiko.

_ Pas de problème. Mais avant que tu ne retournes chez toi, je dois te faire part des évènements tragiques qui sont survenus l'année dernière. Il y a près d'un an l'ancien ANBU capitaine Itachi Uchiha a déserté le village après avoir massacré la totalité du clan Uchiha, à l'exception de son jeune frère Sasuke. Il est actuellement considéré comme un ninja déserteur de rang S, déclara Sarutobi d'un air sombre.

Himiko sentit son cœur être poignardé par des dizaines d'épées en entendant les paroles du troisième Hokage, toute sa famille avait été massacrée à l'exception du petit Sasuke par Itachi ? Elle ne parvenait pas à y croire, elle connaissait très bien l'aîné de ses neveux et massacrer sa famille entrait en total contradiction avec son idéologie pacifique. Itachi n'aimait pas se battre, Itachi souhaitait juste protéger son frère et le village, il n'aurait jamais déserté sans une bonne raison !

Et Sasuke dans cette histoire ? S'il était le seul survivant jusqu'à maintenant cela signifiait-il qu'il vivait seul ? Ou bien qu'il avait été adopté ?

_ Puis-savoir dans quelles conditions vit Sasuke ?, demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes.

_ Il vit seul dans un appartement situé près des quartiers du clan, il étudie toujours à l'académie pour devenir shinobi, répondit Sarutobi.

_ Bien, je suppose que je peux compter sur vous pour régler les papiers m'accordant sa garde, pourriez-vous me donner son adresse pour que j'aille le voir ?, demanda-t-elle.

_ Je m'occuperai des papiers le plus tôt possible, cependant j'aimerai que tu attendes Sasuke ici, l'un de mes ANBUs va aller le chercher pour que nous puissions lui parler de la garde, répondit le Hokage en faisant un signe à l'un de ses ANBUs qui disparut sur le champ.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le ninja revint avec Sasuke qu'il tenait par l'épaule. Le jeune enfant d'environ huit ans affichait un air perplexe lorsqu'il balaya le bureau d'un regard, qui disparut dès qu'il vit Himiko. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc lorsqu'il aperçut son visage pratiquement identique à celui de Mikoto Uchiha, sa défunte mère.

_ Mère…, balbutia-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Un immense sentiment de tristesse surgit chez Himiko et Hiruzen en comprenant que Sasuke confondait Himiko avec sa défunte sœur aînée.

_ Je suis désolée Sasuke, mais je ne suis pas Mikoto, mais sa petite sœur Himiko. Tu te souviens de moi, je suis ta tante, celle qui te donnait en douce des tomates pour ton goûter et qui te racontait des histoires durant mes visites ?, répliqua Himiko en mettant un genou à terre devant Sasuke pour se mettre à sa hauteur et qu'il puisse mieux la voir.

Sasuke examina son visage et son apparence remarquant ainsi les différences entre sa tante et sa mère.

_ Com-comment se fait-il que tu sois en v-v-vie ?, demanda-t-il finalement avec une légère hésitation après avoir essuyé ses larmes.

_ J'étais en mission pendant près de trois ans, je viens à peine de rentrer au village. Le seigneur Hokage m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé, je suis désolée de n'être pas rentrée plus tôt Sasuke. Mais maintenant je suis là, et j'ai demandé au Sandaime de préparer les documents m'accordant ta garde, répondit Himiko en caressant les cheveux de son neveu.

Sasuke commença à se relaxer devant un visage connu, si semblable à celui de sa mère, timidement il se rapprocha de la kunoichi et l'enlaça comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne disparaisse aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

_ Sandaime, Sasuke et moi allons nous rendre dans mon manoir, je compte sur vous pour la suite, déclara la jonin en se tournant un instant vers le Hokage avant de disparaître avec Sasuke.

Le duo réapparut une seconde plus tard dans le manoir d'Himiko situé légèrement en retrait du reste des résidences du clan.

_ Sasuke, je sais que cela représente un grand changement, mais à partir de maintenant nous allons tous les deux vivre ensemble dans mon manoir. Dans les jours qui viennent, il faudra donc que tu déménages tes affaires dans ta nouvelle chambre. Cela te pose-t-il un problème ?, expliqua la Kunoichi en desserrant l'étreinte.

Sasuke hocha la tête à la négatif après l'avoir lâché.

_ Bien, je vais te montrer ta nouvelle chambre et après nous parlerons d'accord ?, proposa Himiko.

Sasuke pour toute réponse prit sa main et la suivit en direction de l'escalier menant aux chambres. À l'étage, il y avait quatre chambres et deux salles de bain, la plus grande chambre était celle d'Himiko, tandis que deux des autres chambres avaient été occupées pendant un temps par Yugao et Kurenai, la dernière appartenait à Shisui.

_ Tu peux choisir entre l'une de ces deux chambres vides, quand tu auras choisi, pense à ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer, d'accord ? Je vais aérer ma propre chambre et celle de Shisui, et je reviens, déclara-t-elle en indiquant les deux portes, avant de se tourner vers celle de sa chambre.

Quand elle ouvrit sa porte et aperçut toute la poussière qui s'était accumulée, elle soupira ennuyée.

Tous ses meubles avaient été ensevelis sous de larges couches de poussière, cela prendrait un temps fou pour tous nettoyer….

Himiko n'avait cependant aucune envie de perdre son temps à faire le ménage, elle décida donc d'utiliser sa magie pour faire disparaître toute cette poussière. Elle avait en trois ans appris de nombreuses magies, certaines étaient offensives, tandis que d'autres pouvaient être employées au quotidien. Elle appela rapidement un vent magique suffisamment puissant pour balayer la poussière, mais pas trop pour éviter que ses meubles passent eux aussi par la fenêtre. Elle se rendit en suite dans la chambre de Shisui, là elle fit la même chose après avoir rangé les papiers et les affaires qui traînaient un peu partout. Une fois satisfaite de l'état de la pièce, elle retourna dans le couloir pour rejoindre Sasuke dans l'ancienne chambre de Yugao.

_ Sasuke, laisse-moi m'occuper de la poussière. Recule, ordonna Himiko en appelant encore une fois une brise de faible puissance pour se débarrasser de la poussière.

Sasuke l'observa étonné, il était choqué par sa manière d'employer un jutsu pour éviter de faire le ménage. Mais il devait l'avouer, il s'agissait d'une technique très efficace pour cette tâche.

Ils firent rapidement le tour du manoir pour aérer les différentes pièces, et Sasuke fut immédiatement séduit par le dojo et la bibliothèque personnels d'Himiko. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur tour, Himiko cuisina un diner rapide et envoya Sasuke se coucher, ce qu'il refusa immédiatement demandant à dormir avec elle.

Ne se sentant pas d'humeur à arguer avec son jeune neveu, elle céda à son caprice et ils se couchèrent ensemble, s'endormant très vite sous le poids de la fatigue.

* * *

 **Note :**

 **Himiko est un OC, pas un SI, mais certains de ses aspects sont inspirés du personnage de Merlin dans Seven Deadly Sins. J'hésite encore à faire apparaître davantage de personnages de ce manga car je suis plutôt intéressée par les changements que mon OC crée à Konoha.**

 **Laissez des reviews et bonne journée !**


	2. Profile d'Himiko

**FICHE OC et remarques pour la suite de la fiction.**

* * *

 **Himiko Uchiha**

Nom : Himiko Uchiha

Rang : Jonin (ex Anbu capitaine et professeur de Yugao Uzuki, Shisui Uchiha et Kurenai Yuhi)

Age : 34 ans pré-genin, 39 ans genin days, 42 ans shippuden.

Famille : Mikoto Uchiha (sœur aîné), Fugaku Uchiha (beau-frère), Itachi Uchiha (neveu) et Sasuke Uchiha (neveu).

Physique : même visage que Mikoto, longs cheveux noirs bouclés, yeux noirs, taille 1m70, un tatouage en forme de sanglier sur son cou.

Aime : sa famille, ses amis, le thé, la danse, l'art floral, la poésie (les poèmes d'Escanor qui lui sont dédiés), s'entraîner, apprendre de nouvelles choses et les jeux de stratégies.

N'aime pas : Kushina Uzumaki, Danzo, les traîtres, les personnes bruyantes et les fauteurs de troubles (sauf ses camarades des Seven Deadly Sins).

Hobbies : S'entraîner, faire des expériences, danser, la calligraphie, pratiquer la cérémonie du thé et l'art floral, lire et jouer au shogi, au go et aux échecs.

Couleur préférée : violet.

Aliments préférés : toutes sortes de pâtisserie et viennoiseries qu'elle a pu goûter à Liones.

Rêve : Protéger le village et les personnes qui lui sont chères, accumuler un grand nombre de connaissance puis les compiler pour les générations futures.

Armes : lance, fouet et éventail.

Eléments : Feu, foudre et eau.

Niveaux et Techniques :

Ninjutsu : SS, Genjutsu : SS, taijutsu : B, Fuinjutsu : A, Endurance : B, Kenjutsu : B, Shurikenjustu : B.

_Futon : La grande percée, L'épée du vent, La lame de vent.

_ Raiton : Aiguilles électriques, lance foudroyante, Châtiment terrestre, Le piège aux quatre piliers, Le piège aux seize piliers.

_ Suiton : Technique du dragon aqueux, La barrière d'eau, Camouflage dans la brume, Clonage aqueux, Bombes aqueuses, Suigadan, La vague du chaos, La mare de mucus, Fouet du dragon aqueux, Lances aqueuses.

_ Katon : Technique de la boule de feu suprême, Technique de la balsamine, Griffe rouge de la balsamine, L'embrasement du dragon de feu, Le feu du dragon, Le feu du dragon suprême, Grand feu majestueux d'annihilation.

_ Genjutsu : Illusion mystique - Retournement du miroir du Ciel et de la Terre, Illusion mystique - L'enchaînement par les pieux, Changement d'apparence, Technique de la soumission par la brume, Technique de Lecture de l'Esprit, Illusion démoniaque - Descente aux enfers.

Remarque :

Ancienne petite amie de Minato Namikaze et élève de Jiraiya. Elle a le même âge que Minato et est sortie diplômée de l'académie en même temps que lui comme la meilleure élève de leur promotion. Elle avait l'avantage d'avoir déjà de très solides bases en ninjutsu et genjutsu, ainsi qu'en fuinjutsu grâce à son apprentissage sous la direction de Mito Senju-Uzumaki. Elle était tombée amoureuse de Minato lorsqu'ils étaient enfant, après qu'il l'ait protégé d'un pervers. Ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble lors de leur dernière année à l'académie et Minato l'a quitté, alors qu'ils avaient quinze ans. Peu après, il s'est rapproché de Kushina, ce qui a crée chez Himiko une profonde antipathie envers Kushina. D'ailleurs, sa relation avec sa sœur d'un an son aînée s'en est retrouvée affectée, car Mikoto et Kushina étaient restées amies malgré les tensions entre Himiko et la rousse.

Himiko a eu trois élèves, mais pas d'équipe de genins, il s'agissait de Yugao Uzuki, Kurenai Yuhi et Shisui Uchiha. Elle leur a enseigné à tous les trois des techniques de genjutsu de sa création et le kenjutsu pour Yugao et Shisui.

Elle vivait dans un manoir dans les quartiers du clan avec Shisui avant sa longue mission et la mort de celui-ci.

Son meilleur ami est Shibi Aburame, elle apprécie énormément les membres du clan Aburame parce qu'ils ont de nombreux points communs, comme leur logique et efficacité. Elle s'entendait aussi très bien avec l'ancienne génération du Ino-shika-cho, elle et Shikaku jouaient souvent l'un contre l'autre au shogi.

Elle a fait partie de l'ordre des Seven Deadly Sins sous le nom de Merlin pendant environ trois ans et s'entendait très bien avec ses camarades et les autres chevaliers sacrés, en particulier Escanor. Ce dernier était complètement amoureux d'elle et lui écrivait souvent des poèmes dont elle a conservé des copies. Elle avait le béguin pour Zaratras, mais elle n'avait pas le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments de peur d'être encore déçue en amour, sa mort pèse toujours dans son cœur.

* * *

 **Remarques sur la fiction :**

Je pense changer l'un des membres de Team 7, cela donnerait Sasuke Uchiha, Karin Uzumaki et Naruto Uzumaki avec Kakashi comme prof et créer une équipe d'apprenti spécialisé dans le soutien avec des spécialités comme le Genjutsu et le ninjutsu médical. Pour cette équipe, j'ai sélectionné Sakura, Yakumo Kurama et Sai avec Himiko comme chef d'équipe.

Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous avez des remarques sur mes choix dans vos reviews.


	3. Chapter 2

**Himiko Uchiha**

 **Laissez une review !**

 **Chapitre 1 : Amitiés et le club des admiratrices d'Himiko-sama.**

Cela faisait près d'un mois qu'Himiko était revenue à Konoha, et déjà sa présence avait eu un impact retentissant sur le village et ses habitants.

La personne la plus affectée par son retour était bien évidemment son neveu Sasuke, qui avait retrouvé une partie de son ancienne personnalité énergique grâce à l'affection de sa tante. Mais le plus grand changement chez lui, restait tout de même sa nouvelle amabilité et sociabilité envers une partie de ses camarades.

En fait, pour la première fois depuis son entrée à l'académie Sasuke Uchiha s'était fait des amis.

Son tout premier ami n'était autre que le silencieux Shino Aburame. Cette amitié était née sur les conseils d'Himiko, qui lui avait raconté avec enthousiasme certaines de ses expériences avec le clan spécialisé dans les insectes. Sasuke avait docilement obéit à sa tante en approchant le silencieux et discret Shino à la pause-déjeuner, le résultat de ce petit acte de bravoure avait été une agréable surprise pour lui. Il s'était découvert de nombreux points communs avec l'Aburame et avait grandement appris de lui durant leur discussion pendant leur déjeuner. Sasuke après cette première conversation avec Shino n'était plus capable de regarder un insecte de la même manière et il s'était fait la promesse d'améliorer ses capacités d'observation et de réflexion afin de ne plus jamais être pris au dépourvu.

Par la suite, ses deux autres amitiés fleurissantes furent encore une fois encouragées par sa tante, qui avait eu l'idée de le traîner à un diner chez Choza Akimichi. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas les seuls conviés à ce repas, le Ino-shika-cho et leur famille étaient réunis à table, et Himiko l'avait poussé à jouer au shogi contre Shikamaru, pendant qu'elle affrontait Shikaku. Sasuke aimait jouer au shogi et au go, il s'agissait de deux des rares activités qu'il partageait non seulement avec son frère, mais aussi avec son père et sa mère de leur vivant. Et si penser à ses parents lui faisait toujours un gros pincement au cœur, une partie de sa rage contre Itachi avait disparu grâce à la profonde affection qui l'unissait à sa tante.

Durant cette partie de shogi, il fut donc agréablement surpris de constater que Shikamaru était non seulement un excellent joueur mais qu'il avait aussi d'excellentes capacités de stratège derrière sa paresse légendaire. Himiko lui avait expliqué de retour chez eux, que les Nara étaient très souvent des stratèges remarquables mais le revers de la médaille était qu'ils étaient tout aussi fainéants que brillants. D'ailleurs, il y avait même un dicton très répandu à Konoha les concernants entre autre, il s'agissait de celui sur les trois plus grandes peurs de tous shinobis de Konoha (ayant un minimum de cervelle) : un Nara motivé, un Inuzuka concentré et un Aburame en colère. Himiko avait de fait perdu une heure à répéter inlassablement à Sasuke de ne jamais se retrouver contre l'un de ces trois cas de figure, elle avait refusé de lui offrir toute autre explication lorsqu'elle lui demanda de jurer.

Choji était la seconde personne avec qui Sasuke s'était lié durant le dîner. Sasuke avait conclu que l'Akimichi avait le cœur sur la main en plus d'être complètement dévoué à Shikamaru, il était le genre d'ami sur lequel on peut compter en toutes circonstances. Le duo était donc des compagnons intéressants et précieux.

Quant à Ino, il savait déjà qu'elle était une assez bonne kunoichi malgré le fait qu'elle soit l'une de ses fangirls, mais il fut encore une fois surpris de voir l'étendue de ses connaissances sur les plantes et leurs diverses propriétés qu'elle avait révélé en discutant avec Himiko d'art floral et des cours exclusifs au Kunoichi. Si Ino avait gagné en partie le respect de Sasuke durant ce diner, il ne la considérait pas pour le moment comme une amie, mais cela changerait surement dans les prochains mois, s'il devait se baser sur la relation quasi maître-disciple qui était née entre Himiko et l'apprentie kunoichi.

En fait sa première amie, notez bien l'usage du féminin, était Yakumo Kurama, la nouvelle apprentie _**officielle**_ de sa tante. Himiko avait conclu un marché avec le troisième Hokage, si elle voulait rester le plus longtemps possible au village, elle devait prendre la fillette comme élève. Sarutobi espérait qu'Himiko pourrait aider la jeune Yakumo à contrôler son kekkai genkai lié au genjutsu. Ce qu'elle avait d'ailleurs fait dès leur première leçon et qui avait valu à Yakumo d'être examinée à l'hôpital. Sasuke n'avait pas eu la chance d'entendre l'intégralité de cette histoire, mais s'il avait bien compris, sa tante avait aidé Yakumo à régler son problème de dédoublement de la personnalité. Depuis, Yakumo étudiait sous sa direction avec occasionnellement la participation de Sasuke, qui avait immédiatement été intéressé par l'étrange kekkai genkai de la fillette et avait pris son courage à deux mains en devenant le premier ami de Yakumo. Il avait même eu l'idée de demander à Ino de faire connaissance avec la jeune Kurama pour qu'elle se fasse davantage d'amis. Himiko avait d'ailleurs plaisanté la veille sur l'amour fleurissant entre lui et l'illusionniste capable de passer outre son problème avec ses fangirls, mais cela valait le coup puisqu'Ino et Yakumo s'étaient tout de suite très bien entendues.

Pendant ce mois, il avait aussi rencontré deux des anciens disciples de sa tante, Yugao Uzuki et Kurenai Yuhi. Ces rencontres avaient fait naître chez lui un tout nouveau respect pour les capacités de sa tante, surtout lorsqu'elle avait commencé à « rééduquer » Yugao avec son fouet.

Cela va sans dire, mais Sasuke retint ce jour-là une très importante leçon, s'il tenait à la vie, il ne devra jamais s'opposer à sa tante, (car elle était un véritable démon sorti des cercles de l'enfer).

Au final, l'arrivée d'Himiko avait grandement amélioré l'attitude de Sasuke à l'académie( Iruka avait pratiquement pleuré des larmes de joie en constatant le revirement chez l'emo), mais aussi au quotidien. Il suivait désormais à la lettre l'entraînement prescrit par sa tante pour améliorer ses capacités, il étudiait ainsi davantage des arts basiques laissés de côtés par l'académie, comme les bases de l'usage et la création des sceaux, mais aussi les différents codes par signes employés par les shinobis pour communiquer silencieusement et quelques jutsus élémentaires de rang E. Il avait ainsi appris qu'il avait une double affinité élémentaire pour les techniques Katon et Raiton, sa tante lui avait d'ailleurs promis de lui enseigner des techniques raiton lorsqu'il serait en dernière année à l'académie.

Mais surtout, il avait commencé un entraînement en Kenjutsu sous la tutelle de sa tante et Sasuke était tellement tombé amoureux de cet art qu'il harcelait depuis près d'une semaine sa tante pour qu'elle lui achète un katana, ( ce qu'elle refusait puisqu'elle comptait lui en offrir un lorsqu'il obtiendrait son diplôme).

La relation entre Himiko et Sasuke était excellente, mais c'était largement dû à la ressemblance frappante entre Himiko et la défunte Mikoto et Sasuke se trompait souvent en appelant par erreur Himiko « mère ». Himiko avait dû rassurer son neveu en lui certifiant qu'il pouvait l'appeler comme il voulait et qu'elle était certaine que Mikoto ne lui en voudrait pas s'il continuait à l'appeler ainsi. Sa tante avait bien sûr pris le temps de discuter avec lui des évènements survenus lors du massacre dès les premiers jours après son retour et ce qu'elle avait appris, l'avait rendu folle de rage.

Sasuke lui avait narré tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu cette nuit-là, et il lui avait même parlé de la mort de Shisui. Himiko avait refusé après l'avoir entendu de faire son deuil. Son histoire ne tenait pas debout dans l'esprit de la jonin et elle n'était pas du genre à tout gober sans réfléchir, elle était une personne pragmatique, sceptique et très observatrice. Et sa raison lui disait que l'extermination du clan n'était pas seulement due aux actions d'Itachi. Il y avait bien trop d'éléments qui clochaient pour que cette explication soit réaliste.

Déjà, il était vraiment étrange que tous les membres du clan soient réunis cette nuit-là, en général il y avait toujours des membres en mission hors du village qui manquaient quelques jours à l'appel à tour de rôle. Tous les shinobis du clan n'entraient pas après être devenus Jonins dans la police, il y avait toujours quelques exceptions et cela sans compter les genins et chunins du clan. Alors que cette nuit-là, ils soient tous dans les quartiers du clan, cela était vraiment très étrange.

Ensuite, il y avait le fait que personne n'ait rien remarqué avant qu'Itachi ait fini de massacrer la quasi-totalité du clan, cela n'avait strictement aucun sens. Des ANBUs auraient du se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait ! Le clan comportait des centaines de personnes, des civiles et des shinobis, pour les tuer tous Itachi avait besoin de temps, qu'il ait pu tous les assassiner sans causer de panique ? Peu crédible. Seul, il y avait peu de chance qu'il parvienne à accomplir un tel acte, mais s'il avait des complices ou le soutien d'une personne capable de lui offrir une telle opportunité ? Là, cela était possible.

Un autre point qui renforçait la thèse du complice se cachait dans le discours (débile, non sérieusement lorsqu'elle mettra la main sur son neveu rebelle, elle ne perdra pas un instant pour le rééduquer ! Quel type d'idiot encourage son petit frère à vivre en emo revanchard ?! Elle reconnaissait bien là, la stupidité de son beau-frère ! C'était forcément de lui qu'Itachi avait hérité de tels problèmes psychologiques !) qu'il avait tenu à Sasuke, lorsqu'il avait suggéré l'existence d'une autre personne ayant éveillé le kaléidoscope hypnotique du sharingan. Il y avait de grandes chances que cet autre Uchiha l'ait aidé à éliminer le clan.

Ensuite, ses paroles elles-mêmes n'avaient aucun sens, il était strictement impossible qu'Itachi massacre toute sa famille, y compris les nourrissons et les enfants en bas âge, uniquement pour se tester. Cela n'était pas dans son caractère, (Itachi adorait les enfants, il voulait même avoir une ribambelle de frères et sœurs à pouponner !). De même, cette histoire d'avoir feint son amour pour Sasuke était la chose la plus stupide qu'Himiko ait jamais entendu. Elle était là le jour de la naissance de Sasuke, elle était avec Itachi quand il a pu prendre pour la première fois son petit frère dans ses bras à l'hôpital ! S'il y avait une chose dont elle était certaine, c'était l'amour illimité d'Itachi envers Sasuke. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que cet amour était inaliénable depuis le jour même de la naissance de Sasuke et que même après sa mort Itachi aimerait Sasuke plus que quiconque.

Et Himiko avait le pressentiment que cet amour était la véritable raison derrière la survie de son plus jeune neveu.

Elle avait d'ailleurs fait part de tous ses doutes à Sasuke qui avait du mal à les accepter malgré la logique de ses arguments. Himiko lui avait ainsi promis de découvrir toute la vérité derrière le massacre de leur clan et elle avait pour cela fait appel au pouvoir qu'elle avait obtenu à Brittania. Elle avait grâce à la magie créé des fourmis qui étaient connectés à ses sens, elle les avait ensuite dispersé dans différents bâtiments, notamment l'édifice où se trouvait le bureau du Hokage et tous les documents administratifs, mais aussi dans le QG des ANBUs et dans le manoir de Danzo. Elle avait en général une bonne intuition et dans ce cas-là celle-ci lui criait que ce maudit Danzo n'était pas totalement innocent dans le massacre. L'avantage de ses fourmis magiques était qu'en plus d'être minuscule et capable d'infiltrer n'importe quel bâtiment, personne ne pourrait soupçonner de simples fourmis sans chakra d'être des espions, elles étaient donc une excellente source de renseignement !

Et les résultats ne tardèrent pas à affluer en masse, Himiko n'avait jamais eu une bonne opinion de Danzo, il avait détruit sa chance lorsqu'il avait essayé de l'obliger à entretenir des activités sexuelles avec lui alors qu'elle n'avait même pas quinze ans. Mais qu'il puisse comploter _**le massacre d'un clan allié entier pour obtenir leurs yeux et se les faire greffer**_ ? Non, cela elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Et le massacre n'était pas le seul de ses crimes de haute-trahison !

En plus d'avoir prévu l'extermination du clan pendant des années, il avait tenté quelques semaines avant le massacre d'assassiner le sandaime, il avait échoué mettant fin officiellement au programme de la Racine, bien sûr Danzo n'avait qu'à moitié obéit, transformant l'organisation en sa mini-armé personnelle….

Ce qu'Himiko avait appris au sujet de la Racine, lui avait donné envie de vomir. Danzo avait bafoué tous les principes et les valeurs qui avaient permis la création de Konoha ! Elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'Hashirama Senju se serait retourné dans sa tombe, s'il avait su ce que l'un des dirigeants du village que son propre frère avait entraîné, avait commis au nom de Konoha. Himiko avait été dans son enfance très proche de Mito, la défunte épouse du premier Hokage, elle avait ainsi entendu bon nombre d'histoire sur Hashirama et Tobirama, et elle savait que l'aîné des Senju était un homme profondément pacifique qui désirait protéger la jeune génération de shinobis à travers le village. Les actions de Danzo seraient donc impardonnables à ses yeux.

Mais Himiko ne pouvait pas révéler ces informations sous le coup de ses émotions sans réfléchir au préalable sur la manière de procéder. Si elle agissait ainsi la vie de Sasuke et la sienne serait en péril, car Danzo détenait l'une des pupilles de _**Shisui**_ , son ancien disciple, (Himiko s'était promis de le lui reprendre de la plus cruelle des manières comme châtiment pour ce qu'il avait fait à son précieux élève). Shisui était le second meilleur illusionniste du clan, son dojutsu était quasiment aussi puissant qu'Himiko et celle-ci n'avait auparavant aucun doute sur le fait qu'en quelques années, le jeune prodige la dépasserait. En prenant en compte la technique du mangekyo de Shisui, il ne serait donc pas très étonnant de penser que les shinobis les plus haut placés du village soient sous le contrôle d'un très puissant et pratiquement indétectable genjutsu.

En plus de ce problème, il y avait aussi la possibilité que les autres villages tentent de se servir des troubles que la révélation de ces informations causerait afin d'envahir Konoha. Elle devait se débarrasser de Danzo sans que cela ne mette le village en péril et elle a avait l'allié parfait pour cela.

Le destin voulut que Shikaku soit très reconnaissant de l'aide apporté par la matriarche du clan Uchiha par rapport au genjutsu que Danzo avait utilisé sur lui et il avait par ailleurs un neveu sous la coupe de Danzo qu'il voulait sauver à tout prix. Les deux shinobis s'étaient très vite entendu sur la sentence approprié pour Danzo et cela va sans dire le reste du Ino-shika-cho avait ses propres raisons pour les aider à neutraliser Danzo.

Elle avait choisi contre toute attente de partager avec Sasuke les informations sur le massacre qu'elle avait découvertes. Elle préférait mettre fin à ses désirs de vengeance le plus tôt possible, afin qu'il puisse vivre et non survivre désormais. Sasuke était bien trop porté sur l'idée de se venger d'Itachi pour vivre heureux au village. Son obsession le tuait petit à petit au lieu de le rendre plus fort et cela était inacceptable pour sa tante. Par ailleurs, Himiko voulait créer une relation de confiance entre son neveu et elle, les efforts devaient donc aller dans les deux sens, si elle voulait obtenir sa confiance, elle devait se montrer le plus sincère possible.

Bien sûr, après avoir appris qu'Itachi avait été ordonné de massacrer le clan par Danzo, il ne désirait qu'une chose, se précipiter chez le vieux conseiller pour l'assassiner, Himiko avait dû le confiner dans sa chambre le temps qu'il se calme, et ensuite seulement elle lui avait fait part de ses propres intentions. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs donné toute une série d'ordre afin que son plan puisse se réaliser et qu'il s'occupe sans mettre en péril leurs deux vies. Sasuke avait accepté à contrecœur d'abandonner ses désirs de revanche et l'ordre de lier des liens d'amitié avec les héritiers des clans Inuzuka et Hyuga.

Himiko avait engrainé dans son esprit l'importance des connections du point de vue politique, surtout celles avec les clans puissants du village. S'il dispose du soutien des clans, il obtiendra plus d'influence sur le village et Danzo ne pourra pas agir contre lui. Himiko était déjà très liée avec les Aburame et le Ino-shika-cho, des clans possédant une influence non négligeable, mais si les deux Uchiha réussissaient à obtenir l'appuie des Inuzuka et des Hyuga contre Danzo, leur victoire serait quasiment assurée. Ces deux clans étaient très influents dans le village, bien plus que les Aburame qui étaient beaucoup plus discrets et réservés, par ailleurs les Inuzuka ne pourraient jamais tolérer les actions de Danzo, la loyauté était une valeur très importante à leurs yeux et les actions de Danzo étaient très clairement des actes de trahison. Si Sasuke réussissait à nouer le contact avec Tsume la chef du clan, il pourrait lui transmettre discrètement une copie des informations qu'elle avait obtenues, mais aussi s'assurer de leur allégeance.

Sasuke avait donc pour mission de devenir suffisamment ami avec Kiba et Hinata pour gagner la confiance de leurs deux clans, une mission extrêmement délicate quand on songeait à la personnalité des deux héritiers. Hinata était d'une grande timidité, il serait très difficile de l'approcher sans l'effrayer o l'intimider, tout le contraire de Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka était exubérant et bruyant, il voyait Sasuke comme un adversaire qu'il voulait absolument vaincre. Là encore devenir son ami serait un challenge….

Malgré ces difficultés initiales, Sasuke n'avait pas rechigné à la tâche, en fait il avait fait l'effort d'inclure les deux héritiers dans son tout nouveau cercle d'amis. Et étrangement cela commençait déjà à payer, en particulier pour la très timide Hinata qu'Ino avait décidé de prendre sous son aile et qui avait en compagnie de la blonde gagné en estime de soi, Kiba lui était devenu « l'éternel rival » de Sasuke si on citait Gai. Sasuke ne fut absolument pas surpris par le fait qu'en seulement quelques jours les deux jeunes filles étaient devenues de grandes amies, et Ino avait pris soin de présenter Hinata à Yakumo en débarquant avec la jeune Hyuga durant l'un des entraînements. Le trio féminin avait ensuite passé cette journée à s'entraîner ensemble sous la direction d'Himiko qui avait conseillé chacune des trois filles à tour de rôle. Cela va sans dire mais à la fin de ce cours, Hinata était totalement d'accord avec l'idée qu'Ino avait sugéré pendant l'une des discussions menés durant les pauses.

La Yamanaka avait commenté le fait qu'Himiko était vraiment un excellent professeur qui possédait des connaissances très variées non seulement en tant que combattante mais aussi comme espionne, ses conseils pour l'entraînement des kunoichis étaient bien plus intéressants et raisonnables que ceux de leur enseignante. Elle avait ainsi jugé que les instructeurs de l'académie ne lui arrivaient même pas à la cheville dans leur propre domaine. Himiko lui avait répondu que c'était sûrement parce que leur professeur était une chunin avec peu d'expérience réelle du combat, spécialisé dans l'infiltration des milieux civils pour glaner des renseignements, mais pas les milieux shinobis. Elle avait aussi ajouté qu'il s'agissait sûrement aussi d'une méthode pour encourager les jeunes filles à devenir mère au foyer dans quelques années, puisque leurs leçons étaient centrées sur la séduction et la vie domestique, pas vraiment sur le combat.

_ Il y a eu une baisse significative dans le nombre des naissances surtout dans les milieux shinobis à Konoha, le conseil est inquiet parce que cela signifie que dans le futur il y aura moins de potentiels shinobis et avec Kumo qui ne fait que croitre, la situation devint un vrai problème. Le conseil accuse les kunoichis du village de faillir dans leur devoir en ne procréant pas la prochaine génération, mais il oublie que les kunoichis lorsqu'elles attendent un enfant, se retrouvent pour la plupart obligées de démissionner afin d'élever l'enfant. Et pour les kunoichis qui souhaitent monter dans la hiérarchie, il y a véritablement une impasse, parce qu'il est difficile d'être mère et jonin ou même ANBU. C'est pour cela, je pense que les leçons pour les kunoichis ne cherchent pas à développer les talents sur le champ de bataille, mais au foyer.

Les trois jeunes filles avaient été complètement choquées par ses explications, mais elles comprenaient le sens de ses mots. Les rares kunoichis qui sortaient du lot, avaient dû faire des sacrifices pour en arriver là et obtenir une reconnaissance équivalente à celle d'un homme. Et ces kunoichis sont celles qui pouvaient vraiment se faire appeler shinobi.

Les explications d'Himiko avait convaincu Ino qu'il serait bénéfique pour les deux apprenties kunoichis de suivre les cours d'Himiko, Yakumo et Hinata partageaient toutes deux son avis. Et sous la pression des trois fillettes et de Sasuke qui avaient surpris leur conversation, Himiko avait cédé à sa demande et avait maintenant trois apprenties. Quelques jours plus tard, le trio féminin devint un groupe de cinq avec l'addition d'une amie d'Ino, Sakura Haruno et d'une de leurs aînées, Tenten. Ino avait proposé à Sakura de rejoindre son nouveau club pour apprentie kunoichi et Tenten avait surpris leur conversation par accident. Timidement, elle leur avait demandé si elle pouvait suivre ces entraînements supplémentaires elle-aussi et Ino avait bien sûr accepté. Ino était vraiment _a social butterfly._

Au final, Himiko était plutôt satisfaite de son nouveau groupe d'élèves, elles avaient chacune des points forts et des points faibles avec lesquels elle pouvait travailler sans problème. Le seul inconvénient était que Sakura Haruno était une fangirl de Sasuke, mais Himiko n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle pourrait lui faire dépasser ce stade. Elle était une **pro** lorsqu'il s'agissait de **rééduquer** ses élèves. Quelque part à Konoha et dans l'au-delà, trois shinobis éternuèrent et frémirent soudainement.

Les filles et leur professeur s'étaient mises d'accord pour s'entraîner ensemble le week-end, deux heures et demi le matin et deux heures l'après-midi.

Himiko les avait toutes testés durant cette première séance sur leur contrôle du chakra et elle fut très étonnée de constater que ce n'était pas Hinata la meilleure dans ce domaine, mais Sakura. Après lui avoir donné davantage d'exercice notamment, celui de marcher sur un arbre sans les mains qu'elle réussit du premier coup, Himiko parvint à la conclusion que Sakura avait naturellement un parfait contrôle de son chakra et elle lui proposa de suivre une carrière de medic-nin spécialisé dans le genjutsu. En discutant davantage avec la fillette aux cheveux roses, Himiko était convaincu que la fillette était faite pour devenir medic-nin, elle disposait d'une rare intelligence et d'une excellente mémoire ce qui était un avantage pour les études médicales. Himiko était quelqu'un qui n'était pas avare en compliment lorsqu'ils étaient mérités et elle n'hésita donc pas à complimenter oralement ces points forts, sans omettre bien sûr le problème de sa réserve de chakra. Elle promit donc à Sakura de lui donner un livre de médecine pour débutant dès le lendemain, mais elle l'encouragea aussi à méditer et à faire davantage d'exercice physique pour augmenter ses réserves en chakra.

Le cas de Tenten était très différent de celui de Sakura, Tenten n'avait ni une parfaite maîtrise de son chakra, même si elle était dans la moyenne dans ce domaine, ni la chance d'avoir une technique de clan prédéterminée. Elle avait paradoxalement à la fois peu et beaucoup de possibilités pour se renforcer. Tenten avait avoué vouloir se spécialiser dans le maniement des armes et Himiko lui avait tout de suite proposé un entraînement au fouet, à la lance, à l'éventail et au katana que Tenten avait accepté des étoiles dans les yeux. L'apprentie s'était ainsi découvert un amour naissant pour le fouet et tout le village avait été pris d'un même frisson : _Une nouvelle diablesse était née !_

Himiko l'avait aussi encouragé à étudier les bases de l'art des sceaux, car si elle voulait pouvoir transporter un grand nombre d'armes, il était important d'avoir des parchemins pour les stocker. Elle lui avait promis de lui prêter un de ses livres de fuinjutsu pour débutant le lendemain et l'avait encouragé à venir la voir si elle avait besoin d'elle pour comprendre le sens de certains chapitres.

Ses deux dernières apprenties n'eurent aucune difficulté à se mettre au même niveau que Yakumo, Ino et Hinata, même si elle n'avait pas la chance d'appartenir à un clan. Puisqu'Himiko avait remarqué leur évidents points forts dès la première séance, elles ne perdirent pas de temps pour se spécialiser elles-aussi et à montrer des aptitudes facilement développable même sans connexion à un clan. Sakura avait avec une aisance déconcertante absorbé les connaissances médicales du livre qu'Himiko lui avait offert et la jonin ne perdit pas de temps pour présenter Sakura au directeur de l'hôpital pour qu'il atteste par lui-même des talents et compétences de la fillette. Le jour-même, le directeur de l'hôpital donna un dossier d'inscription au cours de médecine de base à Sakura qu'elle devait faire signer à ses parents. Sakura avait raconté à la leçon du lendemain que ses parents avaient été complètement choqués par le petit mot que le directeur avait ajouté au dossier, une sorte de menace s'il refusait de la laisser suivre le cursus médical en plus de ses cours à l'académie. Sakura était toute enjouée en décrivant la fierté de ses parents en apprenant que le directeur de l'hôpital était pratiquement sûre qu'elle pourrait devenir la nouvelle Tsunade si elle s'appliquait dans ses études médicales. Sakura avait énormément gagné en estime de soi ce soir-là et elle envisageait pour la première fois une carrière de kunoichi sans penser une seule seconde à Sasuke.

Tenten faisait d'ailleurs partie de ses admiratrices puisque Tsunade était son idole, mais elle était parfaitement consciente qu'il n'y avait que très peu de chance pour qu'elle suive la même route que son modèle. Elle savait que son art de prédilection était le maniement des armes, qu'elle avait vraiment amélioré grâce à l'entraînement prodigué par Himiko. Mais elle était aussi en voie d'ajouter des techniques fuinjutsu à son arsenal avec l'accord de la jonin, qui avait fait part des aptitudes pour l'art des sceaux de la fillette au Seigneur Hokage. Tenten était officiellement notée comme sa seconde apprentie dans les dossiers de l'académie et du village, mais sa spécialité était l'art des sceaux et l'entraînement avec une variété d'armes. Himiko avait avec difficulté réussi à entrer en contact avec son ancien professeur du temps où elle était genin, pour s'assurer que Jiraiya n'était pas opposé à ce qu'elle transmette à Tenten son style de sceaux. ( Himiko aurait bien aimé enseigner les techniques Uzumaki, mais elle ne pouvait le faire sans l'autorisation du représentant du clan en question, le problème était que le seul Uzumaki connu au village, ne pouvait prétendre devenir représentant que s'il est shinobi et malheureusement Naruto était encore à l'académie. Mais de toute manière, si Tenten devient suffisamment proficiente dans l'art des sceaux en moins de dix ans, Himiko n'hésitera pas à manipuler Naruto pour qu'il adopte Tenten dans le clan Uzumaki ou mieux encore qu'il l'épouse. L'art des sceaux du clan Uzumaki ne disparaîtra pas avec Kushina, Himiko en avait fait la promesse !) Jiraiya était toujours d'accord pour aider une jolie fille, il avait bien sûr accepté sa demande et Tenten apprenait donc les techniques de sceaux de bases d'un des trois sannins. Et Himiko comptait bien sûr coincer son ancien professeur la prochaine fois qu'il retournerait au village pour les présenter.

La matriarche du clan Uchiha (Himiko avait décidé d'assumer ce titre et de participer aux réunions du conseil pour pouvoir obtenir le plus d'information possible. De toute manière, Sasuke était trop jeune pour le titre, Itachi était un agent double infiltré dans une organisation criminelle, il ne restait donc plus qu'elle et puis techniquement Sasuke n'était héritier que parce qu'il était le fils de Mikoto, pas Fugaku. Mikoto et Himiko était les filles de l'avant-dernier chef de clan, Fugaku n'avait pu assumer la position que parce qu'il avait épousé Mikoto. Les deux sœurs étaient les arrières-petites filles d'Izuna Madara, le frère du tragiquement célèbre Madara Uchiha, leur grand-père était devenu chef de clan quand Madara avait déserté.) s'était donc très facilement réhabituée à la vie au village et comptait bien renforcer Konoha au mieux de ses capacités. Elle était d'ailleurs tentée par l'idée d'avoir sa propre équipe de genin, mais elle préférait attendre quelques années pour être sûr que Sasuke ne se sente pas ignoré.

* * *

 **Omake : La punition de Kakashi**

Kakashi Hatake était un puissant ninja, l'un des meilleurs du village de Konoha d'ailleurs, un formidable capitaine ANBU, et dans les mois qui viennent jonin. Il était mis à prix dans de nombreux Bingo Book sous le nom de Kakashi au sharingan ou le ninja copieur, avec l'avertissement de fuir à la vue au lieu d'engager au combat. Enfin bref, tout cela pour dire qu'il y avait peu de chose qu'il n'avait pas affronté dans sa vie et qu'il aurait pu jusqu'à aujourd'hui se vanter de n'avoir peur de rien. Mais voilà aujourd'hui, un danger qu'il avait oublié ou plus probablement refoulé au plus profond de son inconscient, était réapparu dans sa vie. Ce jour-là, il était rentré dans son appartement comme d'habitude, ne s'apercevant strictement de rien d'étrange ou d'inhabituel. Sa paranoïa (mais tout bon shinobi doit être paranoïaque !) l'avait forcé à installer un grand nombre de pièges pour protéger son appart, mais aucun n'avait été déclenché, il y avait donc pratiquement aucune chance que quelqu'un se soit infiltré chez lui.

Il était allé directement dans sa chambre une fois de retour à son appartement, il avait besoin de sa dose quotidienne d'Icha Icha, mais il ne pouvait pas apporter ses romans favoris au QG, il était donc toujours très impatient de rentrer chez lui pour lire ces chefs d'œuvres de la littérature.

À peine avait-il franchi le seuil de sa chambre qu'il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque.

Les murs de sa chambre avait été repeint en vert, l'exact couleur de la tenue ridicule de Gai, et en orange les mots « FOUGUE DE LA JEUNESSE » et « KAKASHI LOVE GAI » avaient été écrit en très gros. Sa couette avait été replacée par une couette avec l'image de Gai imprimée dessus avec comme fond son horrible genjutsu de soleil et arc-en-ciel.

Pire, sa seule consolation, sa magnifique collection d'œuvre d'art avait été replacée par… par… par… des bouquins de psychologie ! _Comment comprendre autrui pour les nuls, Comment se faire des amis pour les nuls, Comment draguer pour les nuls, Comment se comporter en public pour les nuls, Comment s'occuper d'enfants pour les nuls._ Au-dessus du petit tas de livre posé sur son lit, un petit mot avait été accroché, très vite Kakashi le saisit pour le lire.

 _Cher Kakashi-kun,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien, je suis passé chez toi et n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer ta décoration si désuète, dans ma grandeur d'âme j'ai réglé ce petit problème. J'ai aussi confisqué certains livres qui me paraissaient inappropriés, libre à toi de venir me voir pour me convaincre du contraire !_

 _Payback is a bitch, Kakashi-kun !_

 _Uchiha Himiko_

Une fois que cette lettre prit pleinement son sens, le mot tomba des mains d'un Kakashi paralysé par la panique et l'angoisse. Tous les souvenirs qu'il avait refoulé, lui revinrent à l'esprit de plein fouet et il se blottit par terre en position fœtale marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Tenzo (ou Yamato) ne trouva son senpai que cinq heures plus tard, il était toujours dans le même état inquiétant.


	4. Chapter 3

**Himiko Uchiha**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto est la création de Masashi Kishimoto, seule Himiko m'appartient.**

 **Chapitre 2 : Comment manipuler le légendaire pigeon pour qu'elle retourne à Konoha.**

Cela faisait près d'un an qu'Himiko était revenue à Konoha et aujourd'hui elle était en mission au pays de l'Herbe, elle devait apporter à leur village caché un rouleau de la part du seigneur Hokage en échange d'un autre rouleau. Il s'agissait d'une mission très simple qui lui avait été confié pour qu'elle puisse se réinformer sur la situation actuelle des pays alentours, car elle n'avait pas quitté le village pendant toute cette année.

Elle n'avait eu aucune difficulté à remplir sa mission et s'apprêtait à rentrer à Konoha lorsqu'elle perçut un chakra ressemblant celui de sa pire ennemie, Kushina Uzumaki. Pousser par la curiosité, elle traqua la personne à qui appartenait ce chakra et fut surprise de constater qu'il appartenait à une fillette aux cheveux rouges comme cette maudite Kushina. Si elle n'était pas au courant de l'identité des parents de l'hôte du Kyubi, elle n'aurait eu aucun doute sur le fait que cette gamine était la fille de Kushina. La ressemblance était frappante, la gamine était très clairement une Uzumaki, mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait l'avoir bouleversé au point qu'elle pleure dans son coin ? Himiko décida de signaler sa présence pour engager la conversation avec la jeune Uzumaki.

_ Excuses-moi petite, est-ce que tout va bien ?, demanda-t-elle sur un ton quel voulait plaisant et compatissant en s'accroupissant devant la gamine d'environ dix ans pelotonnée dans un coin d'une ruelle.

La jeune fille sursauta en l'apercevant et arrêta momentanément de pleurer, Himiko ne parla pas davantage, elle attendit simplement que l'enfant réponde à sa question. Il fallut quasiment une minute pour que la jeune Uzumaki réponde enfin à la question.

_ Ma m-m-mama-an v-v-vient de mou-mourir, maintenant je suis t-t-toute seule…, déclara-t-elle en refondant en larmes.

Il fallut encore plusieurs minutes pour qu'Himiko parvienne à la calmer suffisamment pour reprendre une conversation et moins d'une heure plus tard, Himiko avait quitté Kusa avec la jeune Karin sur son dos.

* * *

Cela va sans dire, mais Hiruzen avait eu dû mal à en croire ses yeux, lorsque la jonin entra dans son bureau en tenant la fillette par les mains. Mais moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il avait un grand sourire en comprenant le plan de la jeune femme et il accepta sans problème de donner à Karin Uzumaki la citoyenneté à Konoha.

Ce jour-là, Naruto Uzumaki pleura de joie en rencontrant Karin, sa nouvelle grande sœur et en apprenant que le vieil hokage cherchait à ramener quelqu'un au village pour qu'elle devienne leur tutrice. Karin et lui avait d'ailleurs accepté de se prêter à une séance d'essayage qui fut photographiée par Himiko tout en gloussant machiavéliquement. Karin avait dû changer de coiffure, Himiko avait attaché les cheveux de la rousse en deux chignons, l'un de chaque côté de son visage d'où pendait un parchemin comme accessoire. Karin avait d'ailleurs décidé d'adopter cette coupe de cheveux sur les conseils de la jonin. Tandis qu'on avait légèrement coupé les cheveux de Naruto et qu'on lui avait demandé de faire son plus large sourire au photographe.

Quand Sarutobi put regarder les photos tirées, on entendit dans tous Konoha un rire machiavélique pendant près d'une heure. Et dès que le troisième hokage se fut finalement calmé, il appela l'un de ses ANBU, lui donnant la mission de traquer Jiraiya et de lui confier une mission et une enveloppe.

* * *

Tsunade Senju avait un très mauvais pressentiment ce jour-là, elle était certaine que sa journée allait virer au cauchemar.

Son instinct lui criait de fuir dès qu'elle s'était réveillée ce matin-là, le seul problème était qu'elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer ce qui pouvait causer une telle réaction chez elle. Même si elle s'était retirée depuis des années du mode de vie shinobi, elle n'était pas assez rouillée pour craindre quoi que ce soit, elle avait survécu pendant des années et elle était encore capable d'écraser tous les insectes qui viendraient la déranger. Elle n'avait donc en tant normal pas grand-chose à craindre. Mais là, tous ses sens étaient en panique et elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi…

C'était déstabilisant…..

Son mauvais pressentiment se concrétisa plus tard en cette journée quand Jiraiya s'assit sur le siège en face d'elle dans le restaurant où elle s'était arrêtée avec Shizune pour boire, après avoir gagné dans une partie dix millions de ryo. Elle aurait vraiment dû prendre ses jambes à son cou dès qu'elle avait récupéré tout cet argent, elle devrait avoir l'habitude avec sa chance…. Mais voilà, Shizune et Tonton étaient affamés et elle avait cédé à leur requête avant de reprendre la route.

Le comportement de Jiraiya ne faisait que l'effrayer davantage, il n'agissait pas comme un idiot contrairement à d'habitude, l'aura libidineuse qui le caractérisait comme un super pervers était absente….Il semblait extrêmement sérieux et en mode shinobi, pas plaisantin.

_ Jiraiya, salua-t-elle.

_ Tsunade, répondit-il simplement.

_ Qui est mort ?, demanda-t-elle directement, elle n'avait aucune envie de perdre un temps fou en salutations inutiles, elle était quelqu'un qui préférait aller au cœur du sujet lorsque cela était possible.

_ Personne, répondit simplement Jiraiya sans étendre davantage.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? N'as-tu rien d'autre à faire ?, demanda-t-elle sur un ton moqueur mais froid.

_ Sensei m'a donné l'ordre de te transmettre une lettre, il m'a spécifiquement ordonné de ne partir qu'une fois que tu auras lu son message, répondit-t-il en sortant une lettre de son sac qu'il tendit à Tsunade.

Tsunade accepta l'enveloppe sans véritable réticence, pour être tout à fait honnête elle était légèrement curieuse au sujet du contenu de la lettre. Shizune assise à sa gauche contemplait elle-aussi l'enveloppe avec une évidente curiosité.

L'enveloppe était blanche, mais trois emblèmes avaient été imprimés en noir au dos. Il s'agissait du symbole du village de Konoha, celui du clan Senju et étonnament celui du clan Uzumaki.

Le mauvais pressentiment de Tsunade revint de plein fouet lorsqu'elle les vit et elle était légèrement tentée par l'idée de brûler immédiatement l'enveloppe et de fuir sans demander son reste.

Tsunade se tourna vers la bouteille de sake posée sur la table, elle la prit et la vida d'un trait pour se donner du courage. Et elle était sûre qu'elle allait avoir besoin de tout son courage dans les secondes qui suivent.

Elle ouvrit rapidement l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre qu'elle lut sans perdre une seconde.

 _Chère Tsunade,_

 _Je t'écris pour t'informer d'une importante nouvelle concernant les clans Uzumaki et Senju. Tu dois le savoir mais le dernier membre reconnu de ce clan réside dans le village depuis sa naissance bien qu'il soit orphelin, il s'agit du fils de Kushina Uzumaki et de Minato Namikaze. Le jeune garçon de neuf ans s'appelle Naruto et il est l'hôte du kyubi, comme sa mère et Dame Mito l'ont été avant lui._

 _Jusqu'à récemment, nous croyons qu'il était le seul descendant de ce clan mais l'une de nos jonins en mission au pays de l'herbe a rencontré une récente orpheline du même âge de Naruto nommée Karin, qu'elle a décidé de ramener au village, car elle la suspectait d'être une Uzumaki. Nous avons procédé à des tests et effectivement Karin est bel et bien une Uzumaki, et plus encore. Nos tests ont révélé qu'elle avait aussi le sang des Senju dans ses veines, en procédant à un second test nous nous sommes rendus compte que la fillette était liée par le sang à Tobirama-sama, nous supposons actuellement qu'elle est son arrière-petite fille. Ces deux découvertes nous obligent à choisir la jeune Karin comme héritière du clan Senju, puisque tu n'as pas d'enfant et qu'elle descend de la lignée principale du clan. Nous pensions aussi réunir les clans Senju et Uzumaki en un seul clan puisque les deux clans sont pratiquement éteints, mais nous aimerions avoir ton autorisation pour cela._

 _Naruto et Karin sont tous les deux orphelins et mineurs, mais leurs héritages font d'eux des cibles permanentes ainsi que des poules aux œufs d'or pour quiconque souhaiterait se servir d'eux du point de vue politique. Tsunade, j'aimerai que tu reviennes au village pour devenir leur tutrice et les élever puisque tu es la seule autre Senju avec une véritable connexion au clan Uzumaki que nous connaissions. Si tu doutes de la véracité de ses informations, je t'invite à retourner au village pour faire toi-même un test sanguin. J'ai mis dans l'enveloppe des photos de Naruto et Karin pour que tu puisses voir leur apparence. Les deux enfants sont au courant de ton existence et ont hâte de te rencontrer, Naruto était tout excité par l'idée que vous soyez tous les deux blonds tandis que Karin t'admire énormément pour ta carrière de médic-nin._

 _Sarutobi Hiruzen_

 _Troisième Hokage et chef du clan Sarutobi_

_ Fuck !?, s'exclama Tsunade après avoir fini de lire la lettre.

La légendaire kunoichi n'arrivait pas à croire que son froid et distant grand-oncle ait pu laisser une descendance, encore moins une parmi le clan Uzumaki ! Mais elle savait aussi que si cette Karin lui était bien liée par le sang, elle ne pourrait pas l'abandonner et la laisser orpheline, une proie facile pour un politicien. Et il y avait aussi le jeune hôte Uzumaki qu'elle ne pouvait laisser tomber, sa grand-mère reviendrait la hanter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, si elle apprenait qu'elle avait abandonné un Uzumaki à un tel sort.

Elle n'était peut-être qu'un quart Uzumaki, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'ils étaient une famille et elle ne pouvait pas rejeter sa famille lorsqu'il n'avait personne d'autre sur qui compter !

Tsunade, sa décision prise, rouvrit l'enveloppe pour récupérer les photos de ses futures charges, elle était assez curieuse de voir s'ils avaient hérité des caractéristiques du clan Uzumaki.

À peine avait-elle jeté un œil sur les deux photos qu'elle commença à sangloter en appelant sa grand-mère et Nawaki, laissant Jiraiya complètement paniqué, mais qui essayait tout de même de la consoler.

Lorsque l'ermite des crapauds regarda les photos qui avaient tellement bouleversé son ancienne coéquipière, il se figea en reconnaissant son filleule vêtu d'une ancienne tenue de Nawaki, souriant devant l'appareil et une fillette aux cheveux et yeux rouges coiffée exactement de la même manière que la grand-mère de Tsunade. Sa seule conclusion : Sensei était un génie.

* * *

À Konoha, Sarutobi Hiruzen et Himiko Uchiha dinaient en tête à tête, entouré d'un même air machiavélique, se félicitant d'avance pour avoir réussi à ramener Tsunade au village après toutes ses années.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, vers le milieu de la journée, Jiraiya passa les portes du village en compagnie de Tsunade et Shizune, laissant les chunins de garde complètement sous le choc.

Le trio n'avait pas perdu un instant, il s'était dirigé vers la tour du hokage pour saluer Sarutobi. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, attirant tous les regards à leur passage et pénétrèrent dans le bureau de leur ancien professeur qui les attendait avec un air assez satisfait.

_ Tsunade, cela faisait bien longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vu, je suis heureux de te revoir après toutes ses années, déclara l'hokage.

_ Moi aussi professeur, même si je suis étonnée que nous nous revoyons de votre vivant…., répondit mollement la sannin.

_ Tout arrive Tsunade. Mais avec ta poisse légendaire pour tout ce qui touche aux paris, tu ne devrais pas être très surprise de rentrer au village, plaisanta Sarutobi.

_ Assez de plaisanterie, je pense que nous sommes assez proches pour ne pas avoir besoin de perdre cinq milles ans en banalités. Faisons les tests et s'ils se révèlent positifs, je resterai au village pour m'occuper des deux gosses, annonça Tsunade en allant droit au but, mais en priant intérieurement pour que les tests soient négatifs.

Hiruzen hocha de la tête et se leva de son siège avant de se téléporter instantanément devant l'hôpital de Konoha Tsunade, Jiraiya et Shizune arrivèrent une seconde après lui. Le quatuor entra dans le centre hospitalier sous les regards admirateurs du personnel et des patients, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils pouvaient voir en même temps leur hokage et deux des ninjas légendaires ! Hiruzen souriait aux villageois, en avançant d'un pas ferme en direction des escaliers au fond du hall. L'hokage mena le petit groupe en direction de la partie laboratoire de l'hôpital là où auront lieu les tests.

Pour être sûr que Tsunade ne puisse pas remettre en cause la légitimité des résultats, Sarutobi avait jugé préférable de faire les tests devant ses yeux. Il était certain que même après toutes ces années, son ancienne élève n'avait rien perdu de ses connaissances médicales.

Sur place, une infirmière les attendait depuis quelques minutes déjà et elle se leva poliment en les voyant franchir la porte.

Les tests furent très rapides malgré la légère commotion autour de la prise de sang, (Sarutobi avait complètement oublié que Tsunade souffrait d'hémophobie). Au final, les tests furent réalisés à partir d'échantillon sanguin de Tsunade conservé à l'hôpital depuis plus de dix ans, l'hôpital prélevait du sang à tous les shinobis de Konoha sans exception depuis des décennies.

Et au grand désespoir de Tsunade, les tests se révélèrent positifs, elle était bel et bien liée par le sang à Karin et Naruto, et puisqu'elle s'était oralement engagée devant Sarutobi à les élever dans un tel cas de figure, le légendaire pigeon ne pouvait plus reculer.

* * *

Le jour même, les quartiers du clan Senju furent rouverts et des équipes de genins engagés pour nettoyer une partie des maisons, en priorité celle du chef de clan pour que l'on puisse y vivre. Shizune avait été chargée de superviser la rénovation pendant que Tsunade, Jiraiya et Sarutobi se rendait dans le manoir d'Himiko.

_ Professeur, où nous emmenez-vous ?, demanda curieusement Tsunade après que le trio ait traversé quasiment la moitié des terres du clan Uchiha.

_ Nous allons chez Himiko Uchiha, c'est-elle qui a trouvé et ramené Karin au village, et elle s'était proposée pour l'accueillir durant ton absence. Elle héberge aussi Naruto, car il ne voulait pas être séparé de Karin, répondit l'Hokage.

_ Cela m'étonne de mon ancienne élève, elle haissait Kushina, c'est dur d'imaginer qu'elle accepte de s'occuper de son fils et d'un membre de son clan, commenta Jiraiya.

L'Hermite des crapauds adorait son ancien disciple et de fait il connaissait très bien son caractère et il savait qu'Himiko était du genre rancunier sur le long terme. Son aversion envers Kushina ne disparaîtra pas de si tôt et il craignait qu'elle punisse Naruto à la place de la mère de ce dernier.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Jiraiya, Himiko respecte énormément les clans Senju et Uzumaki. Aurais-tu oublié que ma grand-mère était son premier professeur de fuinjutsu ? Himiko ne fera rien à Karin et Naruto, elle ne s'emportera jamais contre un enfant pour les actions de ses parents, répliqua Tsunade sur un ton qu'elle voulait pacificateur.

Tsunade connaissait Himiko bien avant que celle-ci ne devienne l'élève de Jiraiya, elle avait une bien meilleure analyse de la personnalité de la jeune femme, même si cela faisait des années qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues.

_ Tsunade a raison, Naruto ne s'est pas plaint une fois depuis qu'il vit au manoir, au contraire il ne tarit pas d'éloges envers Himiko, ajouta Hiruzen.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant la demeure d'Himiko, mais ils n'eurent même pas besoin d'entrer pour rencontrer les deux Uzumakis, car ils étaient déjà à l'extérieur avec un groupe d'enfants en train de discuter en plain air.

_ Boulet, comment peux-tu échouer à un test aussi simple ?!, demanda un gamin aux cheveux noirs bleutés.

Même si ses mots étaient rudes, il semblait sincèrement curieux de son camarade.

_ Tais-toi, Sasuke ! Ce n'est pas ma faute, si je n'y comprends absolument rien ?!, répondit en criant le blondinet.

_ Naruto, baisse d'un ton, s'il te plait ! Je n'arrive pas à lire avec tes cris !, ordonna une jeune fille rousse qui lisait un énorme bouquin avec une fillette aux cheveux roses.

Tsunade, en observant la couverture, fut surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait d'un livre de médecine qu'elle avait elle-même écrit il y a bien des années.

_ Mais Karin-nee…., commença à chouiner Naruto.

_ Pas de mais. Si tu veux devenir Hokage plus tard, tu dois apprendre à parler sans crier, interrompit Karin sur un ton sec.

Naruto en entendant ces mots se calma mais fusilla tout de même Sasuke du regard. Sentant que les tensions n'avaient pas disparus, Sarutobi décida d'intervenir.

_ Naruto, Karin, j'ai deux personnes à vous présenter !, appella-t-il d'une voix forte pour attirer leur attention.

Le groupe d'enfant sursauta en entendant la voix du Hokage à quelques mètres d'eux et ils se retournèrent tous vers lui, observant intrigués les deux personnes qui l'accompagnaient.

_ Vieil homme ! Tu es enfin là ! Est-ce que l'une de ces personnes est celui qui doit s'occuper d'oneechan et moi ?!, s'exclama Naruto après s'être jeté sur le Hokage.

Karin, elle aussi s'était approchée du trio, mais elle l'avait fait beaucoup plus calmement que son cousin, elle en avait d'ailleurs profité pour examiner les deux inconnus silencieusement ce qui n'échappa pas au trio.

_ En effet, Naruto. Je te présente Tsunade Senju, ta future tutrice et l'une de mes anciennes élèves, et Jiraiya lui aussi mon ancien élève et coéquipier de Tsunade, Jiraiya est d'ailleurs l'ancien professeur d'Himiko-chan, présenta Sarutobi.

Naruto regardait les deux sannins avec des étoiles dans les yeux, même s'il ne connaissait pas la réputation des ninjas légendaires, il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il devait être fort s'ils étaient des anciens élèves de son pépé.

Karin, elle, tout comme le reste de leurs amis connaissait l'identité des deux ninjas qui leur étaient présentés, et elle avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles ! La légendaire Tsunade allait devenir leur tutrice ! Dès que cette pensée traversa son esprit, elle courut vers Sakura, prit le livre de médecine qu'elles étaient en train de lire et un stylo avant de repartir en direction du groupe de quatre. Timidement, elle tendit son livre et le stylo à Tsunade.

_ Excusez-moi, Tsunade-sama, mais pourriez-vous dédicacer mon livre ?, demanda-t-elle en baissant la tête pour cacher ses joues rouges.

Tsunade sourit d'un air amusé en prenant le livre et le stylo, elle ouvrit le livre et signa sa page de garde avant de le retendre à Karin.

_ Merci beaucoup ! J'en prendrais soin, je vous le promets !, déclara Karin en relevant la tête.

_ Tu es intéressée par la médecine ?, commenta Tsunade en entamant la discussion.

_ O-Oui ! Mon kekkai genkai me permet de soigner une personne en la faisant me mordre, mais je souhaite apprendre à guérir normalement, répondit Karin après sa première hésitation, elle était assez intimidée.

_ Tu peux soigner les gens qui te mordent ? Il s'agit si je ne me trompe pas d'une technique Uzumaki assez rare dans le clan…, remarqua Tsunade.

_ Yep, oneechan est sensas ! Elle peut aussi faire apparaître des chaînes de chakra et sentir le chakra des gens sans les voir !, s'exclama Naruto, on pouvait comprendre rien qu'à son ton qu'il admirait énormément sa cousine.

_ Donc tu possèdes les deux aspects du kekkai genkai du clan Uzumaki, en plus d'avoir hérité des capacités sensorielles de grand-oncle Tobirama ? Et bien, tu as tiré le jackpot dans la roulette génétique…., plaisanta Tsunade.

Mais dans son for intérieur, Tsunade était livide, Karin pouvait utiliser trois techniques rares et précieuses, elle risquait de devenir une cible de kidnapping dans quelques années pour les villages de Kumo et Iwa. La sannin se résolut à entraîner sa nièce dès que possible pour éviter un tel drame.

_ Naruto, tu oublies un détail important, Karin a démontré en quelques jours une aptitude phénoménale pour l'art des sceaux, elle incarne totalement le style de combat des Uzumakis de sang-pur qui repose sur le soutien et le combat longue-distance. Ses talents de ninja sensoriel la rendent d'autant plus efficace pour piéger et combattre ses adversaires sans confrontation, déclara Himiko en faisant irruption dans le jardin avec trois paniers dans les mains.

_ Himiko, cela faisait longtemps !, saluèrent Tsunade et Jiraiya.

_ C'est vrai, je suis heureuse de vous revoir Tsunade et professeur, répondit Himiko en s'inclinant légèrement devant les trois ninjas.

_ Himiko, tu n'as pas perdu de temps pour entraîner Karin, je présume ?, demanda Tsunade en se tournant vers la jonin.

_ J'ai jugé préférable de transmettre à Karin les bases de l'art des sceaux et je lui ai remis les textes que Mito-sama m'avait donné, il s'agit d'une partie de son héritage et je n'avais pas le cœur de l'en priver. Et comme je le pensais, Karin a démontré d'excellentes capacités pour le fuinjutsu, elle souhaite même créer des sceaux avec des propriétés médicales, mais je pense que tu es la plus à même pour l'aider dans ce domaine, répondit Himiko en hochant de la tête.

_ Des sceaux médicales… hmmm…., marmonna Tsunade en tournant son regard vers la rousse.

_ En effet, mais venez vous assoir avec les enfants, je leur ai préparé un goûter, déclara Himiko en s'avançant vers le groupe d'enfants qui était resté cloué à sa place. Elle posa élégamment les trois paniers au milieu du groupe, avant de s'assoir à côté de son neveu. Les trois adultes et les deux Uzumaki la rejoignirent quelques secondes plus tard, pour discuter du déménagement.

Omake: La partie de poker, ou comment Naruto a pratiquement ruiné deux des ninjas de la légende et leur professeur en une soirée!

Cela faisait près d'une semaine que Tsunade et Shizune étaient revenues au village pour s'occuper de Naruto et Karin, tout en donnant un coup de main à l'hôpital dans la journée lorsque les deux enfants étaient à l'école. Il avait été décidé que Karin étudierait à l'académie dans la classe de Sasuke avec le reste des enfants de son âge et à la demande de Naruto, le blond avait été envoyé dans cette même classe pour être avec ses pairs et sa sœur adoptive. Himiko avait convaincu Sarutobi en lui expliquant que Naruto devait reprendre de nombreuses bases et qu'ils seraient plus à l'aise avec des enfants du même âge que lui, avec qui il pourrait plus facilement se lier d'amitié. Sasuke avait bien sûr compris l'ordre muet de sa tante en présentant Naruto et Karin à son groupe d'amis à l'académie, Kiba, Naruto et Sasuke avaient même entamé une triple rivalité qui finissait souvent en compétition comme par exemple qui peut manger le plus ou qui courre le plus vite.

Enfin bref, Naruto avait finalement réussi à se faire des amis et il en était très heureux et fier. Ce soir-là d'ailleurs il avait passé une heure complète à parler de ses nouveaux amis à Sarutobi Hiruzen qui était venu dîner avec les Senju-Uzumaki, plus Shizune et Jiraiya. Après le dîner, Naruto et Karin étaient allés se coucher laissant les adultes entre eux. Ils discutèrent une bonne heure tous les quatre, évoquant leurs projets pour l'avenir, Sarutobi tentait de convaincre Tsunade de devenir Hokage ce qu'elle refusait catégoriquement. Pour lever l'ambiance pesante qui s'était installée à ce sujet, Jiraiya proposa de jouer au poker en ne misant que de faibles sommes, pas question de ruiner Tsunade maintenant qu'elle avait des enfants à charge. Et bien sur, la légendaire kunoichi avait sauté sur l'occasion.

Ils jouaient depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes et Jiraiya venait de gagner une partie et de s'en vanter devant Tsunade, ce qui n'était jamais une bonne idée puisqu'elle le saisit violemment par le col pour le secouer.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que vous criez?!, demanda Naruto en pyjama avec une peluche en forme de grenouille dans les mains à l'entrée du salon.

_ On joue juste aux cartes, Naruto. Excuse-nous si l'on t'a réveillé, on fera plus attention, tu peux retourner te coucher, répondit Tsunade tout en relâchant Jiraiya dont le visage était devenu bleu.

Mais ses paroles ne furent entendues qu'à moitié par Naruto, qui n'avait retenu que l'idée de jeu de cartes et qui était devenu tout excité.

_ Un jeu? Je peux jouer, moi aussi!? S'il te plait!, demanda-t-il ses yeux brillants tournés vers Tsunade.

Tsunade grommela quelques secondes avant de décider de refuser, mais Jiraiya fut plus rapide qu'elle.

_ Si tu veux gamin, mais il te faut de l'argent pour pouvoir jouer!, accepta l'hermite.

_ J'ai l'argent de poche qu' Himiko-san et Tsunade-baasan m'ont donné, je vais le chercher et je reviens!, déclara Naruto avant de se précipiter vers les escaliers tandis que Sarutobi, Shizune et Tsunade se mirent à regarder Jiraiya comme s'il était devenu fou.

_ Pourquoi as-tu accepté de le laisser jouer?! Le poker n'est pas un jeu pour un enfant de son âge!, rugit Tsunade prête à le cogner.

_ Princesse, on ne pouvait plus faire partir le petit, c'est évident qu'en lui disant qu'on jouait, il souhaite coûte que coûte jouer avec nous. Là au moins, il reste calme et mieux, encore une fois qu'il commencera à perdre ses sous, il se désintéressera très vite des jeux d'argent! Il ne deviendra pas le second légendaire pigeon même avec ton influence! Honnêtement, je pense que c'est mieux d'empêcher de le détourner des paris le plus tôt possible avant qu'il ne devienne aussi accro que toi, expliqua Jiraiya et Sarutobi et Shizune trouvaient son explication assez logiques contrairement à Tsunade qui continuait à grommeler.

Mais elle ne put rien lui répondre, car Naruto était de retour avec son porte monnaie en forme de grenouille lui-aussi, (Tsunade décida ce soir-là qu'il y avait bien trop de crapauds et de grenouilles chez elle, le lendemain à la première heure elle achèterait toute une série d'objet à l'effigie de limaces pour les deux gamins.).

Jiraiya et Sarutobi expliquèrent rapidement les règles du poker à Naruto avant d'entamer une nouvelle partie.

Après quelques tours, il était temps de révéler les mains. Shizune et Sarutobi avaient tous les deux passé et il ne restait plus que Jiraiya, Tsunade et Naruto. Tsunade avait révélé sa main et bien sûr elle était meilleure que celle de la princesse des limaces qui jeta ses cartes sur la table en grommelant.

_ J'ai gagné!, cria Naruto.

Les quatre adultes se retournèrent immédiatement vers l'enfant qui avait révélé une quinte royale et qui devant leurs expressions choqués avaient récupéré les mises.

Le groupe relança une nouvelle partie à l'insistance de Naruto, les adultes avaient attribué sa victoire à la chance du débutant, ignorant la véritable raison derrière les nombreux liens matrimoniaux qui unissaient les clans Senju et Uzumaki.

Plus tard cette nuit-là, Naruto se recoucha très satisfait de voir son porte monnaie plein à ras bord, tandis que les quatre adultes étaient complètement sous le choc et partiellement dépouillé. Quelques jours plus tard, le récit de cette nuit fit le tour de Konoha et de nombreux shinobi curieux vinrent défier Naruto au poker.

Les caisses du clan Senju qui avaient été pratiquement vidées par Tsunade, avaient été renfloués par Naruto en moins d'une semaine. Mais c'était normal, le clan Uzumaki avait une chance du tonnerre, alors que le clan Senju produisait des parieurs compulsifs et malchanceux. Les Senju, en mariant des Uzumaki dans leur clan essayaient de contrebalancer leur poisse naturelle grâce à la chance des Uzumaki. En plus, s'ils avaient besoin d'argent, ils avaient juste à envoyer un Uzumaki dans un casino...

* * *

Notes :

Préférez-vous que Naruto appelle Tsunade "maman" ou "tante"? Que Tsunade devienne le godaime? Si oui, que penseriez-vous de Tsunade devenant Hokage juste après que Naru et Karin obtiennent leur diplôme?

Un mini arbre généalogique pour que vous compreniez comment Karin, Naruto et Tsunade peuvent être liés par le sang.

Hashirama Senju et Mito Uzumaki sont les grands-parents de Tsunade.

Tobirama Senju, le petit-frère d'Hashirama, et une Uzumaki quelconque (mais je pars sur l'existence d'une cousine de Mito spécialisée en fuinjutsu et médic-nin) sont les arrières-grands parents de Karin Uzumaki. Karin a ainsi hérité des cheveux rouges du clan Uzumaki et des yeux rouges de Tobirama.

Kushina Uzumaki et Minato Namikaze sont les parents de Naruto et pour qu'il soit lié à Tsunade, il suffit de penser que Kushina était la fille du dernier chef du clan Uzumaki, qui était lui-même le neveu de Mito Uzumaki.

Je pense vraiment que c'est possible, parce qu'Hashirama était le chef de son clan et il était plus que probable que son mariage avec Mito était en partie politique. J'imagine que Mito était la fille du chef de clan que l'on voit au tout début du chapitre 500 et qu'elle avait un frère qui était l'héritier. Son frère serait le grand-père ou même l'arrière grand-père de Kushina.

Une partie de ce chapitre est inspirée par la fanfiction : _**The Self Updating Book of the Uzumaki**_ , par GreyBookworm. Franchement, lorsque j'ai lu cette fiction, je suis partie dans un tel fou rire que même en me couvrant la bouche, je n'arrivais pas à contenir mon rire, ce qui a grandement énervé ma sœur qui essayait de dormir à côté. Si vous savez lire l'anglais, je vous la recommande vivement, vous aurez votre dose de rire pour le mois.

* * *

Pour les pairings, certains seront canons comme TemarixShikamaru et InoxSai. Mais d'autres seront changés, Sasuke ne finira pas avec Sakura, mais avec soit Yakumo, soit Karin, soit Hinata, tandis que Naruto épousera soit Sakura (grâce aux machinations de Tsunade), soit Tenten (selon les machinations d'Himiko).

Ensuite Tsunade et Jiraiya vont enfin se marier, je suis sûre que Jiraiya souhaitait confesser son amour à Tsunade ou la demander en mariage avant son combat contre Pain dans le tome 40, ce qui rendrait sa mort d'autant plus tragique.

Pour Himiko, elle-même, j'hésite entre trois prétendants avec pour chacun différents scénarios possibles :

_ Escanor, Himiko partirait à sa recherche pour le convaincre de rejoindre Konoha et ils se marieraient. Leur enfant serait le plus puissant ninja des pays élémentaires, mais écrirait des poèmes à la gloire de sa mère et de sa future épouse !

_ Minato Namikaze, ressuscité à un moment donné par Orochimaru/Kabuto ou même quelqu'un d'autre. Sans Kushina, ils se tourneraient autour pour finalement se marier.

_ Tobirama Senju, soit :

-ressuscité par Orochimaru durant l'examen des Chunins tout comme son frère. Les deux anciens kages ne seraient pas scellés, car les trois ninjas légendaires seraient au village avec en plus Himiko et son sharingan( Sarutobi survivrait). Himiko, Tsunade et Tobirama travailleraient ensemble pour donner aux deux zombies un corps normal.

-ressuscité par accident par Naruto avant qu'il ne devienne un genin, après qu'il est commenté les failles d'edo tensei ,au moment où Tsunade lui apprend le multi clonage.

_ Zaratras, si j'attends que passe l'ellipse de dix ans dans The Seven Deadly Sins et renvoie Himiko à Brittania. Mais en faisant cela, elle sera âgé d'environ cinquante ans, à la limite elle peut employer la même technique que Tsunade pour garder une apparence de trentenaire, mais il faudra que je trouve le moyen de faire définitivement revenir Zaratras et cela veut dire qu'elle s'installera définitivement à Liones.

Dîtes-moi ce que vous préférez et laissez des reviews! Si j'obtiens au moins cinq reviews en plus (sur n'importe quel chapitre(, je posterai le chapitre trois la semaine prochaine!


	5. Chapter 4

**Himiko Uchiha**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto est l'auteur de Naruto, je ne fais que m'amuser avec ses personnages.**

 **Cette idée m'est venue en repensant au fait que Sasuke a des fans girls, je trouvais cela injuste qu'il soit le seul à avoir des admirateurs, donc je me suis mise à écrire sur Himiko en tant que séductrice. Je rappelle qu'elle avait Jiraiya comme professeur, ses capacités en séduction ont été polies sur lui. Kakashi peut sembler légèrement masochiste, mais avec le nombre de fois où on le trouve à l'hôpital, je pense que c'est approprié.**

 **Vous pouvez remercier** AngeM719 **pour** **sa review, c'est grâce à cette review que je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui! Moi en tout cas, je la remercie du fond du coeur!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Comment toujours obtenir ce que l'on désire sans avoir à se battre. Version Uchiha. (PS : ne marche que sur des personnes de sexe opposé.)**

_ Sasuke, détends-toi un peu, les traits de ton visage sont trop crispés, on croirait que tu souffres de constipation !, se moqua Himiko un roman en main et allongée sur le canapé rouge de son salon.

Debout face à elle, Sasuke regardait fixement le mur en essayant de recréer volontairement certaines expressions sur son visage. Himiko lui avait ordonné de s'entrainer à feindre des émotions, mais lui avait interdit de produire des sons pour s'exprimer. Sasuke devait apprendre à contrôler volontairement les expressions de son visage s'il voulait devenir un ninja accompli plus tard. Malheureusement, le jeune Uchiha bloquait constamment sur certains sentiments et Himiko commençait à désespérer de ne pas réussir à développer ses talents d'acteurs.

Elle avait la nette impression que Sasuke ne prenait pas son entraînement au sérieux et ne fournissait en conséquence aucun effort pour s'améliorer.

La jonin posa finalement son livre sur la table basse près de son canapé avant de soupirer d'un air las. Pendant quelques secondes, elle resta immobile fixant le plafond plongée dans ses pensées, avant de finalement se relever et de tirer sur son ruban pour cheveux. Ses longues boucles noires tombèrent en cascade dans son dos lorsqu'elle détacha le ruban violet qui retenait son chignon.

Ce geste attira l'attention de Sasuke qui haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

_ Sasuke, prépare-toi, nous sortons en ville, annonça subitement Himiko.

La kunoichi se dirigea vers les escaliers pour se changer dans sa chambre. Dans ses appartements, elle se déshabilla rapidement, posant soigneusement son kimono violet à chrysanthèmes sur son lit, puis attacha le bustier rouge rubis qu'elle avait sorti de son tiroir. Pour accentuer son sex appeal naturel, elle enfila un pantalon en cuir noir taille basse et se servit d'un ruban rubis assorti à son corset comme ceinture. Elle se téléporta ensuite à l'entrée, là où Sasuke l'attendait, il avait maintenant douze ans et il avait bien grandi, il devenait chaque jour un homme, mais il avait toujours les traits élégants de leur famille. Malheureusement, ses cheveux non plus n'avait pas du tout changé, ils étaient toujours naturellement ébouriffés à l'arrière, en fait sa coiffure rappelait énormément l'arrière-train des canards… Himiko se figea pendant quelques secondes, elle essayait d'imaginer l'apparence actuelle d'Itachi qu'elle n'avait toujours pas revu depuis son retour au village…. Rapidement, elle secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à Itachi, et chaussa des escarpins rouge sang (Himiko n'avait pas réussi à laver les taches après ses missions) avant de sortir de sa maison.

Himiko indiqua à Sasuke de la suivre d'un petit geste de la main et tous deux quittèrent le domaine du clan pour se rendre au centre du village en sautant de toit en toit.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le duo s'arrêta devant un café et Himiko se tourna vers son neveu.

_ Sasuke, si je t'ai amené ici c'est pour te montrer que les exercices faciaux que je t'ai fait faire, ne sont pas une perte de temps. Nous allons entrer dans ce café, toi, tu te transformeras pour passer inaperçu et tu t'assiéras à une table à part, d'où observeras comment je parviens à manipuler un homme. As-tu saisi le plan ?, annonça-t-elle en regardant attentivement son neveu.

Sasuke se crispa momentanément en comprenant que sa tante allait séduire devant ses yeux un inconnu, mais il reprit très vite sa contenance et acquiesça.

_ Parfait, transforme-toi puis entre dans le café, ordonna-t-elle.

Sasuke n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de se transformer en Iruka, il ne connaissait que très peu d'adulte dans le village et entra dans le café. Il s'installa rapidement à une table vide, observant au passage les autres clients pour essayer de deviner qui serait la cible de sa tante. Il y avait huit hommes dans la salle et une dizaine de femmes.

Il commanda un thé et attendit quelques minutes que sa tante entre à son tour, ce qu'elle fit deux minutes plus tard. Elle franchit la porte d'une démarche assurée et féline qui attira un bon nombre de regard masculin, ce qui fit bouillir Sasuke de rage. Comment osait-il reluquer sa tante ainsi ?!

Himiko scanna en une fraction de seconde la salle avant que son regard ne s'arrête à un trio installé à une table en face de Sasuke. Il s'agissait de trois hommes d'une vingtaine d'années, l'un avait des cheveux gris et lisait un livre, un autre portait une affreuse combinaison verte et ses cheveux étaient coiffés en une coupe en bol ridicule, le dernier portait un bandana sur la tête et jouait avec un senbon dans sa bouche. Himiko s'approcha d'eux sans hésiter un sourire tendre aux lèvres qui surprit Sasuke.

_ Bonjour Gemna, Kakashi et Gai. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?, demanda-t-elle poliment en enlaçant Gemna au niveau des épaules et en posant son menton sur sa tête.

Le shinobi rougit à son geste et se figea gêné, tandis que Gai répondit avec son énergie habituelle à ses salutations et que Kakashi cacha immédiatement son livre comme pour le protéger d'Himiko.

_ Himiko-sama, voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ?, proposa Gai en voyant que son aînée était encore debout.

_ Ce sera avec joie, Gai-kun !, accepta Himiko en leur répondant avec son plus beau sourire ravageur.

Cela va sans dire, mais le cœur des trois hommes faillit exploser face à une telle expression. Même si Himiko avait passé la trentaine depuis déjà plusieurs années, elle n'en restait pas moins l'une des plus belles femmes de Konoha et elle était toujours très populaire chez la gente masculine, même plus jeune. C'était une chose bien connue que la génération de Kakashi, avait comme madone Himiko, tandis que celle d'Himiko et Minato idolâtrait Tsunade. Himiko était le premier coup de foudre d'un bon paquet de shinobi, et Gemna et Gai ne faisaient pas exception. Konoha n'abritait pas que des fangirls, il y avait aussi des fanboys parmi la population shinobi !

Ils étaient justes plus discrets que leur homologues féminines.

Himiko était bien sûr au courant de l'existence de son fanclub complètement masculin et connaissait l'identité de tous les membres. Gai et Gemna en faisaient d'ailleurs partis. Aujourd'hui son objectif était de pousser subtilement Kakashi à rejoindre son club d'admirateur et ainsi prouver à Sasuke que ses leçons d'arts dramatiques étaient utiles.

Himiko s'assit à la place à gauche de Gemna et face à Kakashi en lui souriant délicatement au grand embarras du ninja copieur qui, bien qu'il n'ait absolument pas oublié ce qui était arrivé à ses précieux _Icha Icha_ , ne parvenait pas à ignorer le charme de son aînée.

_ Gai, si je ne me trompe pas, Tenten est l'une de tes nouvelles élèves, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Himiko, prendre la direction d'une conversation était important pour avoir un avantage.

_ Oui ! J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir été choisi pour devenir le fougueux professeur d'une équipe aussi fougueuse ! Tenten est en voie de devenir une grande kunoichi, la fougue de la jeunesse est de son côté, tout comme pour ses deux co-équipiers !, répondit énergiquement Gai, il était évident qu'il était satisfait de l'équipe qui lui avait été attribuée.

_ Si je ne m'abuse le prodige du clan Hyuga est dans ton équipe ?, demanda Gemna en buvant une gorgée d'alcool.

_ C'est exact, mon cher ami ! Neji est un brillant taijutsu spécialiste, cela est certain, mais je n'ai aucun doute que mon autre élève Lee le rattrapera très bientôt ! Il travaille d'arrache-pied pour réaliser son rêve et multiplie les efforts pour s'entraîner et devenir plus fort, je dois avouer que je me revois en lui !, déclara avec certitude Gai en souriant.

_ Rock Lee, le jeune garçon incapable d'utiliser le ninjutsu et le genjutsu…. Le seigneur Hokage a eu une bonne idée en te choisissant comme son professeur, un autre jonin aurait surement déclaré son cas comme impossible et l'aurait recalé…, commenta Himiko sur un ton appréciateur et Gai rougit à ce compliment.

_ C'est vrai, le petit a eu de la chance sur ce coup là, s'il était tombé sur quelqu'un d'autre, il n'aurait probablement pas pu devenir genin, approuva Gemna.

Kakashi n'était pas le seul jonin de Konoha qui avait recalé des équipes de genins dans leur carrière, mais si dans son cas, c'était en pensant avant tout à la future survie des aspirants, d'autres se refusaient à entraîner des genins qu'ils jugeaient une perte de temps ou indignes d'eux pour plusieurs raisons, certaines particulièrement injustes… C'était la dure réalité et la raison pour le faible nombre d'équipe devenant officielle.

_ En fait, Kakashi cette année encore tu as refusé une équipe, n'est-ce pas ?, enquerra Gemna.

_ Yep, ils ont échoué à mon test, donc je les ai renvoyés à l'académie, mais ils ont préféré intégrer le Corps des Genin plutôt que de refaire une année, répondit Kakashi en relevant les yeux de son bouquin.

_ Hmm, c'est le test des clochettes que tu utilises pour tester les équipes que le seigneur Hokage te propose, n'est-ce pas ? C'est triste à dire mais les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ne comprennent plus nos principes fondamentaux comme le travail d'équipe…, se lamenta Himiko en se mordant sensuellement la lèvre ce qui n'échappa pas à Kakashi qui rougit à nouveau.

_ Mais je suppose que la prochaine fournée d'aspirants sera différente, il y aura votre neveu, les deux Uzumaki-Senju et les héritiers de nombreux clans prestigieux, remarqua Gemna en buvant une gorgée.

_ C'est vrai, une bonne partie vient d'ailleurs très souvent voir Sasuke au manoir, je peux donc me porter garante de leurs capacités, même si je me suis beaucoup plus intéressée à l'entraînement d'un petit groupe de ces kunoichis. Cela m'a même donné envie de prendre ma propre équipe l'année prochaine, répondit Himiko après avoir reçu sa commande, un café et des dangos.

_ Est-ce que cela veut dire que vous souhaitez devenir le professeur officiel de votre neveu ?, demanda Gai intrigué.

_ Non, je suppose que ce sera toi, Kakashi, qui sera choisi pour entraîner Sasuke. En revanche, j'ai proposé au seigneur Hokage de créer une équipe spécialement constituée pour le soutien et le support longue distance, j'ai déjà deux élèves en tête : Yakumo Kurama et Sakura Haruno, mais il me manque un dernier membre pour cette équipe, rétorqua Himiko.

_ Pauvre Kakashi, si tu tombes vraiment sur Sasuke, Himiko-sama te tuera si tu le recales, plaisanta Gemna.

_ J'envisage déjà quelle punition je lui infligerai dans ce cas de figure, rajouta Himiko les yeux pétillants ce qui ne rassura pas complètement le jonin.

Le groupe de quatre discuta encore une bonne dizaine de minutes avant qu'Himiko n'entame un certain sujet de conversation.

_ Les garçons, quand je vous voie, je me dis que j'ai vraiment vieilli et qu'à mon âge, trouver l'amour est devenu mission impossible, soupira-t-elle en affichant un air si attristé que les trois hommes eurent un fort pincement au cœur et l'envie irrépressible de la rassurer.

Immédiatement, tous trois exprimèrent leur désaccord à ce sujet, affirmant catégoriquement qu'une aussi belle et brillante kunoichi ne pouvait que trouver l'amour.

_ Vous êtes si gentils, les garçons. Mais je sais bien que vous chercher simplement à me consoler… C'est un fait que mon âge me rend inattractive, répliqua Himiko, on pouvait voir qu'elle se retenait de pleurer.

_ Himiko-sama, vous ne devriez pas dire cela. Beaucoup de shinobis de Konoha rêveraient de sortir avec vous, vous êtes notre idole !, affirma Gemna, son visage extrêmement sérieux.

_Maa…. Gemna a raison sur ce point-là, la plupart des shinobis de notre génération serait plus qu'excité à l'idée de vous séduire. Himiko aujourd'hui encore vous êtes le fantasme d'une bonne partie de la population shinobi masculine. Même moi je serai honoré de pouvoir vous inviter à dîner, si cela vous dit, agréa Kakashi.

_ C'est vrai ?, ria-t-elle gentiment et les trois hommes trouvaient son rire si adorable qu'ils hochèrent de la tête stupidement avant de se ressaisir.

_ Kakashi *** ! Comment as-tu osé draguer Himiko-sama sans nous prévenir ? Traître !, S'emporta Gemna en devenant rouge d'indignation.

_ Mon éternel rival, quel coup bas ! Profiter de notre distraction pour inviter Himiko-sama !, hurla Gai attirant ainsi l'attention du reste des clients.

_ J'accepte avec joie Kakashi-kun, je suis libre ce soir si cela te dit, répondit Himiko sur un ton velouté qui fit battre le cœur de Kakashi à cent à l'heure, tout en se levant de sa chaise.

Elle jeta un dernier clin d'œil aux trois hommes qui se disputaient mais seul Kakashi le remarqua et le jonin rougit davantage. Himiko quitta le café, avec Sasuke toujours sous l'apparence d'Iruka et tous deux rentrèrent chez eux. Sasuke était resté complètement silencieux, ruminant dans sa tête la leçon de sa tante. Il avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'une démonstration des techniques de séduction, mais il avait aussi compris qu'il haïssait l'idée de voir sa tante en compagnie d'hommes.

Himiko, elle, était de très bonne humeur en apprenant deux heures plus tard que son fan club avait un nouveau membre.

Son dîner avec Kakashi s'était lui aussi très bien passé, elle en avait profité pour sous-entendre certaines punitions ou récompenses qu'il pourrait gagner lorsqu'il deviendrait le professeur de Sasuke.

* * *

 **Note :**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera l'obtention des diplômes pour mes rookies 12 (rookies9(canon) + team Himiko). Laissez des reviews ! Sai va enfin apparaître !**


End file.
